With the explosive growth of the mobile communications industry, many efforts have been made to integrate mobile application functions (e.g., low noise amplifiers, mixers, voltage-controlled oscillators, etc.) into a single semiconductor technology (e.g., a single chip). However, fully integrating a power amplifier on a single chip area presents a variety of difficulties. In particular, bulky power matching structures require a large chip area and if the matching structure is distributed on the whole chip area, then the high output power from the power amplifier can degrade the performance of other mobile application functions. Therefore, in some applications, the matching structure of power amplifiers should be isolated from other mobile application functions into one area and the total matching structure size should be reasonably small to be cost effective while the level of output power is high enough. Accordingly, there is a need for improved power matching designs to implement a fully integrated high-power amplifier system.